From New to No Directions
by Gleeky101
Summary: With the original gleeks out of high school, Mr. Schuester is back to square one. Winning Nationals does not prove or guarantee him anything without members, and he's more than determined to bring the New Directions back. SYOC closed.
1. Format

**From New to No Directions**

**SYOC OPEN**

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Today is the first day of a new school year here in Mckinley, and I am glad to inform you that after 3 years of trying to bring that stupid Glee Club down, IT FINALLY HAPPENED. The funny thing, dear journal, I didn't even have to lift a finger! All I did was to wait for the stupid kids to graduate, and now..GLEE CLUB IS MEMBER-LESS._

_I know I was ranting about how they were able to get 35%from the cheerios' budget the other day, but I'm sure once Figgins realizes this, I will have my budget restored fully._

_To make sure that Glee Club doesn't get new members this year, I have posted a new rule (for Cheerios Wannabes). And I don't have to worry that much either, since without Fabray and Finn Hudson to make Glee Club seem 'cool', everybody will start hating them again._

_I missed this, dear journal. I've also realized that my miscarriage is the best thing that happened to me, since it made me see who I really am. I am not a mother, I am a winner. SUE SYLVESTER, dear journal, IS BACK._

_LET THE REIGN OF COACH SUE RISE._

_SUE._

Schuester's probably wondering why after I lead his glee club into victory, I'm back at wanting to bring the down again. You see, I did it for the kids. Even if I hate to admit it, I loved them. Especially my original cheerio stars Fabray, Lopez and Pierce. I treated them like my own, and I wanted to help glee win for them. As a matter of fact, I was also very fond of Porcelain, Berry, the fat cheerio Mercedes, the annoying dancing asian and the sweaty Hudson and Noah Puckerman. The whole Coach Roz issue was just a bonus. And with those kids gone, I no longer have a reason to like glee club.

My anger was flared up when the stupid principal gave 35% of my cheerios budget to glee club! How dare he? And how dare Schuester accepted! After everything I have done. I even smiled when he got the teacher of the year award. I am infuriated.

What choice do I have? That glee club is really going down, and I have to warn them that with me losing the baby, I am extra cranky.

Extra, EXTRA cranky.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

The syoc will take place at the start of Season 5, a year after Berry's graduation. The only characters (glee clubbers) from the show that I will be including are Marley, Jake, Ryder, Unique and Kitty. The others have graduated/left. The story will be like a re-write of Season 4. I may re-stage some of the episodes/challenges and will definitely be writing a Glease episode. I'm not going for realistic here, so dream sequence/random dance numbers will be included.

**RULES:**

**Put (Insert name of Character) Gleek as the subject (Ex. Marley Rose Gleek)**

**Send it through PM**

**No characters who are related to any character on the show**

**I will be accepting only 9 characters (4 boys 5 girls)**

**Please review as much as you can :))))**

AND AFTER THE BLAH BLAHS, HERE'S THE FORM (please make sure you read the things I wrote above, and the chapter. I need your opinions :))

**FORM (PLEASE READ RULES)**

Full name:

Nickname/s (possible name insults):

Age:

Religion:

Stereotype/clique:

Grade:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Sexuality:

History:

Possible Friends (from the show):

Romance (describe):

Possible Enemies (from the show):

Clubs/groups (aside from glee):

Audition song:

Talents:

Three you would like them to sing:

Three possible storylines:

Reason for joining glee club:

Personal Idol:

2 songs glee club could sing:

Other:

**The form is on my profile too because the site no longer lets you copy :)**

**Yey! Please submit (and tell me what you think, reviews :D). THANK YOU! PLEASE FOLLOW THE STORY!**


	2. Marley and Kitty

**Marley Rose's POV**

For some, probably for most, it would've sucked having to transfer to another school after a year of fitting in or a year of finding where you belong. But for me, it's actually a relief to switch schools. I didn't belong in my last school. I went to an all-girls private high school where my mom worked in the cafeteria, and I was given a full-scholarship. My freshman year was torture. I was not as rich, or pretty or at least confident as most of the girls. Even the really geeky-geeks hated me. I was always the poor girl who had to eat lunch inside the bathroom because nobody wanted to sit next to the lunch lady's daughter. I was always the girl who cannot go on trips because we couldn't pay for it. I was always the icky girl living in the slums.

My mom was kicked out of Crawford Country Day because of the food poisoning incident that was not her fault. She lost her job, so I lost my scholarship. Fortunately, she was able to get a job quickly – in Mckinley as the new lunch lady. At first I felt so bad for her, but then I realized that it was a relief. They treated her so badly there. Seeing my mom suffer so much just to get me into a private high school was painful. And it was a big relief for me too. I was miserable in Crawford Country Day. I had no friends and I never got to do what I do best – music.

I am a big fan of glee clubs. I save half of my monthly allowance so that I could but tickets to show choir competitions. I wanted so bad to be part of CCD's glee club but they would not let me in because I was too poor to pay for the costumes.

If there's one thing that I am looking forward to the most in Mckinely, that is joining (or at least seeing) the New Directions. I always miss them in sectionals (it's always the Warblers or Vocal Adrenaline), but I've seen most of their youtube videos. I'm excited, I want to be part of the New Directions so bad. But I doubt that I'm good enough. But I want to give it a shot.

I'm hoping that things are better in Mckinley. I'm not sure about the glee club yet but according to what I saw, they were special. You could see in their performances that they had no judgements, and that they accepted anyone. I hope, I hope I could get in. I hope I can be part of the New Directions.

* * *

**Kitty Wilde's POV**

To be honest, as much as I adore Quinn Fabray, I am happy that the Unholy Trinity is gone. They've been hogging the spotlight for too long. And I'm excited to claw my way to the top of the Mckinley High food chain (meow).

Don't get me wrong, it's not like they bullied me or they were mean to me or something, it's just...well I guess it's my turn to be the star! My freshman year was actually fun, but I think it lacked in me getting the spotlight that I deserved. Coach Sue barely noticed me, I doubt Quinn knows my name. Plus, I respect Quinn Fabray, so I did not want to go all-Kitty Cat on her; it was her last year anyway. Quinn wasn't even that popular during her freshman year. It was during her sophomore year that the reign of the perfect smart-blonde cheerleader started, and I am more than determined to follow in her footsteps.

So now there I was, sitting inside Sue Sylvester's office. It was my first time in here, and the first time that she addressed me as 'Kitty' and not as the 'upstaging blondie in the second row'.

"Kitty Wilde" Coach Sue finally speaks up after minutes of her staring at me. It was uncomfortable, but my resting bitch face surely covers it up.

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty" she says, as she tilts her head and continues to just stare at me.

"Well, I don't know how I'm going to start this." She says. "But with the Unholy Trinity gone I'm sure you are aware that I need a new captain." She rolls her eyes. "Of course you know that. You've been emailing me videos of you dancing all summer and essays explaining why you should be the next Head Cheerio."

I smile. I did, and I'm proud. "I did. I just think if you want something you should do everything you can to get it. I know it's hard for you to pick a new head cheerio, considering how you focused so much on the Unholy Trinity. I'm making things easier for you, coach."

"You know, you remind me so much of Quinn Fabray, who reminded me so much of myself." She smirks. "When Quinn was a sophomore, she got the girl who I chose drunk and videotaped her saying 'I hate you Sue Sylvester'. She then went to my office and gave a monologue on why the girl was not worthy to be head cheerio." Coach laughs a bit. "Which is why I think you are worthy of the spot."

My smile widens and my heart skips a beat. "Omigod."

"You bombarded me with emails, I received at least 2 a day. Do not disappoint me Kitty Wilde."

"Thank you, thank you so much Coach Sylvester! I swear, I will be the best cheerio on your squad ever. I will not disappoint."

"You won't. No get out of my office before I change my mind."

And with that, I walk out of her office with my head held high. Watch out Mckinley, Kitty-cat is ready to rule.

* * *

**THE SYOC IS NOT YET CLOSED**! Continue to submit please! And please review this mini-chapter! Thanks to those who submitted! Will post the cast list as soon as I get enough boys :)


	3. Jake and Ryder

**Jake Puckerman's POV**

Have you ever felt the need to stay invisible? Like you don't want anyone to know you or your name. That you just want to stay in the shadows and not attract attention? Well, that's how I felt last year. I had to.

Anyone who has been in Mckinley for the last 3-4 years know the name Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. He was the resident badass, and he's my half brother. I knew the minute I heard his name that he was my brother. My mother and I got into this huge fight and stopped talking for over a month until I realized that it wasn't her fault. My father's a manwhore, and I wouldn't be surprised if I found out I had dozens of step-siblings. But I guess I was upset that she didn't tell me about Noah. She knew when she enrolled me in Mckinley, yet she never gave me a heads up.

So I stayed quiet. Imagine the commotion I would've caused if Noah found out about me. I doubt he would've accepted me. He was too self-absorbed and he would've wanted me out of his life. I don't blame him. If it was the other way around I wouldn't want him in my life either. It was for the best, I can't afford to leave Mckinley – literally. We don't have the money. I live near Mckinley, I get cafeteria coupons here so it was the best choice.

I remember that one time when Noah and I interacted. I was under the bleachers smoking when he came up to me and asked for a stick. We didn't talk to each other; we just stood there, smoking while we watched some of the cheerleaders practice. It still haunts me honestly, what would've happened if I told him about me. I doubt he would've believed me but at least I told him. It's hard to live without a last name (or at least avoiding mentioning my last name).

Well I won't deny it, I'm excited. Noah's gone and maybe I can start being 'Jake Puckerman'. But I'm honestly more excited for the glee club. I know it's stupid – a badass like me wanting to join the stupid loser club my brother was in. But I'm a great singer, and seeing how far that Rachel girl got, it's probably my only way out of here. I'm not that good of a jock, my grades suck so I might as well take a chance. And I'm a way better singer than my brother! I don't know, but I enjoy watching the New Directions on Youtube.

* * *

**Ryder Lynn's POV**

"RYDER LYNN. WE'VE PAID SO MUCH FOR TUTORS AND EXTRA CLASSES AND YOU FAIL A CLASS? YOU REALLY HAD TO FAIL A CLASS?"

A month has passed since my father stopped talking to me and those were the last things he said. It sucks. It really really sucks. I've been working my ass off. I don't sleep, I practically live in my room so that I could study and yet I failed. Because of this, my parents had to transfer me again so that I don't have to repeat a grade. My mother has been really kind but my father gave me one last warning. If I fail a class in Mckinley he said he's done with me. I don't know what it means but I'm scared of my father, and I wouldn't want to know.

It's just so unfair. I had to give up football to focus on my studies. They called me dumbo in my last school. They laughed at how I spent almost all my free time in the library yet I still failed. They laughed at how stupid I looked whenever the teacher would ask me to read something.

I don't know what to do. I'm robbing myself of the fun I should have.

And I could see it happening again in Mckinley.

So the next chapter will include the final cast list. I knew I had to write this because I probably won't write using the POVs of the four. Please review!

* * *

**AND I'M CLOSING THE SYOC! I will no longer accept OCs! Thanks for submitting! Review Please!**


	4. Final Cast List

**LIST OF CHARACTERS**

Thank you everyone who submitted! I received a lot of submissions, and I decided to accept 12 characters instead of 9. I loved everyone but I had a storyline in mind so I had to pick out those who could fit in best. It was so hard to choose! Also, I honestly love how I got three Alexanders. At first I just wanted to take in one, but there weren't many boy submissions and I think I would like to play with their trio/friendship. Plus, Unique will no longer be included in the story.

**Here's the final cast list!**

Alex Tanaka

Axel Williams

Cassie Retzger

Dahlia Prescott

Elle Monroe

Gabby Connor

Gwen Long

Jessica Miller

Marti Kessler

Nate Peters

Walt Robinson

Xander Martin

* * *

**Jake Puckerman** (sophomore) – Out with the old, and in with the new. That's right! Puckerman. Jake Puckerman is the younger brother of the highly feared Noah Puckerman. But how come Puck has never mentioned him before, and how come nobody knows his name? He has been a student in Mckinley for over a year...

**Marley Rose** (sophomore) – The gorgeous transfer from the Warblers' sister school Crawford Country Day. Marley is the shy daughter of the school's new lunch lady. She was bullied out of her old school, and was not allowed to join their glee club. But she's a big fan of show choirs, and is more than excited to join (or at least meet) the New Directions.

**Kitty Wilde** (sophomore) – With the Unholy Trinity gone Mckinley High is left with no Queen – wrong! Kitty Wilde has been promoted to Head Cheerio. Never underestimate the small, Christian loving sweetheart because she can bite ten times harder than she looks. It's her time to shine; but will she be shining as a cheerio, or as a gleek?

**Ryder Lynn** (sophomore) – The clueless transferee may put the resident Mckinley Heartthrobs on the run for their money. But he has always been labelled as the stupid pretty boy and he hates it. He has been studying so hard but no matter how hard he tried, he just can't get people to say he's smart.

* * *

**BOYS**

**Alexander "Alex" Tanaka **(junior)

Appearance: He is 6'1, 165 lbs. with athletic and lean body with some muscles and fair skin. He has Asian look with brown eyes and spiky jet black hair styled with undercut. He has somehow evil charming smile and makes girls go crazy just by a simple look in his eyes. He has a spiral white dragon tattooed on his left chest and he also pierced both of his ears with black piercing.

Personality: Alex has a very friendly, enthusiastic, and outgoing personality, and is almost always seen fooling around, smiling, and teasing friends. Because he often teases girls a lot, he is often considered to be a flirt, but when it counts, he's worth relying on. His actual personality, which he hides behind his happy-go-lucky mask majority of the time, is also much more calm, very manipulative, and ruthless than he appears to be and is very capable at using intimidation to reach his goals. He's able to retain his happy-go-lucky personality while doing horrible things. He also has rebellious streak, and he doesn't like to be told what to do. He is shown to care deeply for his friends, being sort of big brother to his friends that younger than him. He demonstrates a feeling of responsibility for those close to him, taking attacks on his friends very personally. He's a sincere person, he tries not to offend people, but when he gets infuriated he speaks without thinking, often resulting in a strongly abusive statement. He's really secretive about his family background, and would rather not to talk about it. Most of the time, he's a pacifist person who hates violence but he can became really violent when his patient has run out.

**Alexander "Axel" Williams** (junior)

Appearance: Tall, muscular and handsome—Axel has the 'golden boy, mixed with some bad boy' looks. With his spiky brown hair, crystal blue eyes and cocky smile, he can make a girl's heart beat hard.

Personality: Axel is the resident bad boy/king jock. He is the adopted son of two self-obsessed parents, who spoil him, but also completely ignore him, and lets him do pretty much whatever he wants. This has lead to him becoming a self-obsessed bully. He cares so much about his social status and would do anything to keep things going his way. And the fact that he was recently promoted to Quarterback was a big boost in his ego. Despite the intimidating and frightening bully appearance, he has this caring and compassionate side that he doesn't always show (only towards those he would really care about). He's cocky, he's flirty, yet when he falls head-over-heels in love with a girl, he could be the total opposite. Once in a (real) relationship, he tends to get very jealous and over-protective. Also, he's smart. He has an exceptional academic record that he keeps a secret.

**Alexander "Xander" Martin **(junior)

Appearance: Austin Butler

Personality: Xander grew up in a rich home, but got bankrupt and had to leave everything they had in New York to transfer to Ohio. However, it was not much of an issue for him. Xander is a social butterfly. He can get along with anyone and is usually the most charming person in the room. However, he has succumbed to the Mckinley High social hierarchy. He likes that he's popular and has adapted the mean jock ways, although deep inside he knows he's a good guy. He loves music and as much as he's embarrassed to admit it, but he adores the New Directions. He's an excellent song writer, and has the essential skills to take on the role of leader, although he would much prefer to be a follower. He is also one of the worst dancers in the world and is not ashamed to admit it.

**Nathan "Nate" Peters **(sophomore)

Appearance: Michael Weisman

Personality: At first glance Nate is the typical guy next door – he has the good looks and all However, he's a big nerd. He's socially awkward, he shakes whenever he talks to girls, he receives wedgies almost every day and he refuses to see that he is actually handsome. Often picked last in gym because of the apparent awkwardness, his self-esteem is so low. He does, however, turn to music and it never fails to make him feel better. Now with Noah Puckerman out of the picture (he fears Noah the most), he hopes that his sophomore year would be better.

**Walter "Walt" Robinson **(sophomore)

Appearance: Walt is often dressed in designer, muscularly fit clothes. He is handsome – the clean type of handsome that any girl can bring home to their parents. He has brown hair, a muscular yet slender body and a smile that can light up a room.

Personality: Walt is gay – he is not out of the closet, but he is and he knows it. He grew up in a Christian family who is against the LGBT, which saddens and makes things hard for him. He has always been teased a fag – he's always dressed like one, sometimes reacts like one and is too weak to actually start fights. He knows that coming out is not an option, because he knows that nobody will accept him. Not at home, and especially not in Mckinley. He is a big broadway fan, which he often keeps to himself, and he tries his best to act as straight as he can. He often denies that he's gay.

* * *

**GIRLS**

**Cassia-Rose "Cassie" Retzger **(junior)

Appearance: Cassia has dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She has tan skin and big chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is normally down or in a ponytail if she's playing sports.

Personality: Cassie has always been on the quieter side. She is extremely humble and incredibly modest. She is also very bashful and blushes easily. She is smart, crazy smart! She knows a lot about everything and is like a walking dictionary. She is kinda playful but not very outgoing, she has a hard time putting herself out there. She is good at keeping a conversation but can't start one for the life of her. She can reply with witty comments and doesn't talk a lot about herself.

**Gabriella "Gabby" Connor **(junior)

Appearance: Gabby has long, wavy, golden blonde hair. She has porcelain skin and bright blue eyes. She is 5'4 and weighs about 123 pounds.

Personality: Gabby grew up very, very sheltered. Her parents tried to hide everything from her and never let her do anything. By the time she was 15 she started become more and more held back by her parents. She wants so badly to break out of her shell and live her teenage life as a normal teenager. She is somewhat humble and meek. One the inside she has a very bubbly persona and once you get to know her that shines bright.

**Gwendolyn "Gwen" Long **(junior)

Appearance:

-Height: 5'7

-Weight: 58 kilograms

-Hair color: Jet black(very thick and long)

-Eye color: Violet

-Skin tone: Mocha(She is Chinese from her dad's side and black from her mom's)

-Extra: She is quite voluptuous(think Beyoncè) and has a beauty spot just below her left lower eye-lid

Personality:

Gwen is opinionated, outgoing, jealous, often insatiable, mean and rude but is also charming and has a way with words.

She knows what she wants and won't stop until she gets it. She doesn't know how it feels to have to work for something as her father is a big hotshot CEO and her mom is a former supermodel turned fashion designer.

She can be kind and caring once she lets people past her walls.

She has fits of uncontrollable rage and has been diagnosed with clinical depression as well as Borderline Personality Disorder.

**Dahlia "Lia" Prescott **(sophomore)

Appearance: has dark brown wavy hair at top that fades into blonde. Hair goes to her chest. 5ft4 130 pounds fair skin baby blue eyes

Personality: she is a typical good girl. She's to scared to try new things because of the outcome of it. She's a talkative friendly person who doesn't have a problem making friends but She just is too safe of a person. She's never drank or been to a party And she's never been kissed or had a boyfriend. She'd rather spend time with her family and study then go out and party. This makes her kinda a stiff to people but she doesn't care. She sometimes feels like her life is stressful and feel like she should do something fun but she doesn't know what's fun.

**Martina "Marti" Kessler **(sophomore)

Appearance: Hayden Panettiere with purple streaks in hair.

Personality: Marti is a Goth. She doesn't talk to a lot of people, people think she is antisocial, but she's really just socially awkward. She tends to be adorkable and is also likely to say whatever strange thing she's thinking. She also has quite the tendency to swear.

**Noelle "Elle" Monroe **(sophomore)

Appearance: Elle is tagged as Mckinley High's 'Snow Bite'—she is a walking, talking Snow White with a mean face. She has bright blue, roundish-almond shaped eyes and has a pale—almost white skin tone. Her hair is long, wavy and black, which she always wears down (despite Sue's high ponytail rule, except during cheerios practice). Elle has a slender, curvy/well-toned body (which she got from the years of dancing). Outside of Mckinley (when she's not in her cheerios outfit) she is usually in body fitted short dresses and boots.

Personality: Elle Monroe may act like one of the meanest cheerios on the squad, and has an ice-cold aura that would initially label her as arrogant. However, deep inside, she's naturally kind. She cares highly of what the others think of her, and would be mean to impress. Even if she seems bitchy, she's not a bully. Elle is confident and often takes advantage of her social position (to get out of awkward situations, first in line..etc.) Nevertheless, she's kind-hearted and secretly sympathizes the tagged 'losers'. Like the typical cheerleader, she is snobby and would ignore the geeks. However, she would speak up if she sees that the bullies are crossing the line, Elle is so used with her popular status that she fears that she'll go on ignored, so she puts on this ice-cold aura that would scare the others away.

**Jessica "Jess" Miller **(freshman)

Appearance: Dark raven hair that's curly (she has bangs), bright blue eyes, black glasses. She wears really quirky and fun outfits. And a lot of polka dots and stripes! If you need any help, just look up: Jess Day. She's a character on a show that I love!

Personality: Jess is very quirky. She is very perky and happy and bright. She doesn't like when people are mean, and she's really weird. But in a good way! She has a lot of ideas, most of which are stupid and never work. But she's extremely smart and loves to read. She aspires to be on Broadwag and her dream role would be either Elphaba Thropp from Wicked, or Wednesday Addams from The Addams Family Musical. She is VERY loud and very clumsy.

* * *

**THE SYOC IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED**! YAY!

Will update soon! Thank you!


	5. Mr Schuester

**Will Schuester's POV**

Holding the glee club sign-up sheet, I walk towards the school's big bulletin board. We have no members. We need at least 14 and we want to continue the winning streak. It's unfair. We finally win Nationals and now I don't have anyone to celebrate it with. Instead of receiving the attention we deserve from the school, Figgins snubbed me. He said that he was happy that we won, but he doubts that we can make a comeback, especially with all the kids gone. Seeing the kids go, it was bittersweet. They deserved the win. I'm proud of my kids. I'm proud that I was with them during their highest and lowest moments. I'm glad that they became part of my life.

But I can't help worry about the fact that glee club could be over.

I stare at the five-paged blank paper. I recall Sue told me to have at least 5 papers for the sign-up sheet. With Glee club being national champions, kids will be swarming to join. I don't know, and I don't care. I just want the best voices and at least 14 members on my team. And would they still want to join? They know that I have no members left.

"What the hell are you waiting for, Schuester. Post the freakin' sheet up!" Sue shouts at me as she smiles, carrying her 20-page sign-up sheet and pushes me away from the board.

"What the hell Sue you didn't have to push me." I tell her. "And what is wrong with you? You've been acting like you hate me again I thought we were over that."

"We were, until I realized how big of a dumbass you are." she says, as she steps away from the board. "See Schuester, I decided to call a truce when you won Nationals. But then I realized how stupid you were. Why didn't you get back-ups, you knew that all your kids were going to graduate together."

"Well I tried, but every year you have cheerios by the glee club sign-up sheet waiting to scare off anyone who wanted to join."

"True, but hey! That's what you get for trying to fight back in a war that is dominated by Sue Sylvester." She walks uncomfortably closer to me. "Listen Schuester, I hate you. I hate the glee club and I want to see it damned. I'm the only National champion in this school and I won't allow you to steal it from me." and with that, she turns and walks away. I clench my fists, I am no longer going to allow this.

"So you admitted it. You're threatened by me." I tell her, and she stops walking.

She looks at me, glaring. "I'm threatened by everybody, but I don't let it stand in my way. In fact I don't let anything stand in my way. Exactly why I'm a national champ and you're left without a team." She smirks and leaves.

I sigh. A part of me wanted to scream at her, but a part of me's agreeing with her. I should've had a back-up. I should've scouted for more talents. I focused too much on the kids that I forgot that they weren't going to be in Mckinley forever.

As soon as Sue leaves, a crowd of students ran towards the cheerios sign-up sheet, eager to join. I wish glee club had many of those too.

I wait for a while, a long, long while. I lean against the wall next to the bulletin board.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schuester?" A girl, a tall brunette shyly approaches me. "Is that the glee club sign-up list?"

"Yes indeed." I excitedly reply. "I was just waiti-"

"Omigod!" Another girl quickly interrupts. "I've been waiting for that sheet for like an hour now." She snatches the sheet and posts it on the board. "Omigod The glee club sign up list's here." And then, they run. They immediately crowd the sign-up sheet. I can hear some of them talking about how Glee Club made Rachel Berry and how excited they were to be part of a National-winning club.

This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

I apologize for the length, but still, review please! Will start writing with the OCs ASAP!


	6. Chapter 1: Dahlia, Jess and Cassie

**CHAPTER 1**

**Dahlia Prescott's POV**

"Good luck on your third day of school sweetheart! Make some new friends! Seize the day!"

My grandpa shouts as he happily waves goodbye and drives away. I love my grandpa. I think he's the coolest person on earth but honestly, it's embarrassing. Most of the students in Mckinley go to school alone, some of them even have their own cars. I'm not complaining, and I would never dare, but sometimes it's too humiliating. People are mean here, people are harsh. They criticize you. They laugh at every little thing. They are quick to judge and they live for making other people miserable. A crowd of cheerleaders eye me from a far as they point, laugh and mimic what my grandpa said. One of them – Elle Monroe, the pale black-haired cheerleader who loves to pick on everyone – says something about how I could never get new friends with the shoes that I'm wearing. I don't get these cheerleaders. Why do they love it when they're making someone feel bad? They're pretty, they're popular, and they have handsome boyfriends so why do they feel the need to pick on people. Same goes to the jocks. To everyone. Why is it a big deal in Mckinley?

Like what I always do, I walk away. I know better than to respond, but of course I feel bad. Who doesn't? Who wouldn't? I walk pass by the jocks dumping a student into the dumpsters. I avoid eye contact of course. But I feel sorry for the kid. Hope he's ready though. I know I am. I bring at least 3 tops and underwear every day, in case I get hit by a slushie. Oh how I hate slushies.

"Dahlia!" a familiar voice shouts from behind and I feel both comfort and relief. I don't have a lot of friends in Mckinley, but I do know that the few I have, I can really trust.

"Cassie!" I greet her with a hug. Cassie has been MIA during the summer. She's possibly the smartest person I know, and I'm sure she spent her summer doing something really cool. "How are you! I haven't heard from you since the last day of school! Is this your first day back?".

"Oh I was in New York interning for a friend of my father's." She shrugs and I could tell that she wants to change the subject. She hates talking about herself. "I am so sorry I couldn't be contacted. The workload's crazy. Anyway, how about you? How was your summer?"

"I went to camp. I was head counsellor." I put on a half-meant smile. My summer was boring. "So, New York, huh? How was it! Tell me everything! Did you meet someone or something?" I notice her blush. "Why are you blushing? Tell me!"

"Nothing really, just a summer fling, end of story." She says, as she tries her best to stop smiling. "How about you? Did you meet anyone in camp?"

"Actually I did!" I sarcastically reply. "A 5-year old boy tried to hit on me – literally. He tried to hit me with his chair." I shrug. "You know me Cassie. I'm not into boys or summer flings. I just...you know."

And right on cue – Axel Williams – Resident king bee of Mckinley walks by with his arm around his girlfriend Elle Monroe and plants a disgusting kiss on her lips.

"They really had to kiss in public. And look at him walking like he owns the place!"

"Seriously, Dahlia? Did I just sense a hint of jealousy in that tone?"

"Jealousy? Seriously, Cass? I'd rather get hit by a bus than go out with Axel Williams." Cassie shots me an 'I don't believe you' look. "What? Seriously Cassie are you out of your mind?"

"If you say so." Cassie replies with a smug look. "Oh, and don't forget to sign-up our names on the Glee Club sheet today, okay? I have to make up for the classes I missed –"

I stare at her, confused. Sign-up or names on what?

"What?"

"The Glee Club auditions sheet? We were going to audition, right?"

"WHAT?!"

"What do you mean WHAT?" She replies. "We talked about this last year!"

"Um, no..."

"We were at my house, and then we started singing, and then we agreed we would try out this year!" Oh. Okay now I recall saying that but I was kidding.

"I WAS KIDDING!"

"YOU WEREN'T! Come on, Lia! You love singing! You play the piano, you dance and I could see you love it when you put on impromptu singing sessions." Her tone lowers. "What are you so afraid of?"

"That I'm not good enough. That I won't pass. That there's the..."

"You worry too much! Just give it a try! How are you going to know if you don't try? You complain a lot about not being able to do this or that, but it all boils down to you not doing it."

She was right. After a long, tension-filled pause, I finally decide...

"Fine. I'll sign up our names right after my first class."

* * *

**Jessica Miller's POV**

**GOOD MORNING BALTIMORE**

FROM THE MUSICAL HAIRSPRAY!

sung by Jessica Miller

_Dressed exactly how Tracy is from the movie (plus the big hair), Jessica wakes up with a big smile on her face. Good Morning Baltimore begins to play and Jessica excitedly prepares herself to sing._

**Jessica**: Oh, oh, oh  
Woke up today  
Feeling the way i always do  
Oh, oh, oh  
Hungry for something  
That i can't eat  
Then i hear that beat

_Jessica does a twirl as she prance around the room, singing her heart out. _

The rhythm of town  
Starts calling me down  
It's like a message from  
High above  
Oh, oh, oh  
Pulling me out  
To the smiles and the  
Streets that i love –

"Ms. Miller?"

**Jessica**: GOOD MORNING BALTIMORE!

"Ms. Miller?! Are you okay?"

**Jessica**: EVERYDAY'S LIKE AN OPEN DOOOR!

"Ms. Miller? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

And with that, and unfortunately, my dream stopped. Realizing where I was I quickly stand up, and I notice the whole class laughing at me.

"It's the first week of school Ms. Miller and you've fallen asleep in my class twice." My Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester calmly says. Thank God he was not one of those teachers who screams at every little thing you do.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Schue. I swear I'm not usually like this. It's just that I signed up for this club and I've been up all night rehearsing the song that I was going to sing in auditions."

"Oh, um, wow. Are you talking about the glee club?" he asks, and I nod.

"Yes sir. I'm really sorry."

"Are you a freshman?"

"I am sir."

"Okay. Just try to stay awake." He pauses, and then continues with his boring lecture. "So class..."

I sit back down and I force myself to listen to a class that I don't care about (I think no one does, honestly). Why are they teaching Spanish in Ohio anyway?

I wish my life is a musical? It would be nice to wake up and the first thing that would greet you in the morning is a big production number (starring me of course!). That I could burst into song whenever I feel like it. That whenever there's a big moment in my life, it becomes better because of the spectacular number (starring me of course!).

Sadly, that's not how the world works.

"Hey." Someone taps me and interrupts my daydreaming. I hate when that happens.

I turn around and I see a cute blonde boy wearing a Mckinley High jacket. "Yes?" I ask him, and he smiles.

"I'm Xander. Are you joining the glee club?" he said, whispering. I had to move my chair back a bit so that I could hear him speak.

"Did you just ask me if I was joining the glee club?" I ask him, and he nods. "yeah I am! Why?"

"Nothing."

"Are you?"

"I – I don't know." He replies, and I could tell the change in his tone. "I guess I'm not."

"Is it because of the jock jacket you're wearing? Are you scared they might make fun of you?"

He lets out a kind of sad laugh. "Yeah. I guess."

"THEN DON'T MIND THEM ARE YOU – "

"Ms. Miller?" Mr. Schuester, his voice obviously annoyed now, calls me out again.

"Sorry Mr. Schuester." I say, and he turns away. I whisper one last thing to the jock behind me.

"You are so shallow."

I turn back to the board where Mr. Schuester is now tuning a guitar. Is he going to sing? What?

* * *

**Cassie Retzger's POV**

The reason why I love hanging out in the library is not because I'm a big nerd and I love books, although it partly is, but mostly because of the fact that I get peace and quiet here. For some reason the students of Mckinley hate the library and that at home my parents are always meddling with my privacy (which is okay honestly, but still). So I get to really think and relax here.

My summer was stressful. I was interning for a law firm while singing and reading poetry in a coffee house. I guess I miss the arts. The past year has been all about my academics. I miss living for the arts.

I went to an arts school in California – California School for the Arts. I loved it there but after my first year, I just couldn't see myself in the arts forever. I knew that I wanted a career in business or something. Plus seeing how it made my parents happy that I told them I wanted a more practical career, I guess I'm stuck with it.

But there's always the want to go back to the arts. It's something that I can never take off my system. Which is why I have to join the New Directions. They're really good and the bond they had is priceless. I want that too.

The library is where I usually write my songs. It's kind of my special place to write. I'm a songwriter and I love it so much. Usually I just come up with lyrics and if I have the time then I try to play it, but...well I don't. I did showcase a bunch of songs during the summer.

"Hey Cassie! Long time no see!" a loud voice, who sounded genuinely surprised to see me, says which results into the librarian angrily shushing us. Alex, carrying books, walks over and sits next tom.

"Well this is a surprise." I tell him, a bit amused at the sight of him carrying books. "Alex Tanaka inside the library carrying books, I'm in disbelief."

"I'm here every day." He says in a tone that is obviously teasing. "I know this is where you hang out a lot, and I can't contact you so I come here every day since the start of school and I waited for you to show up. Thank god I finally found you, I was about to go mad in here." He flashes an annoyingly cute smile that I sometimes want to punch.

"I'm being serious Alex, why are you here? And I don't mean to offend you, it's just I'm here every day and people barely come here."

"Well with college coming up and all that I think it's time to do something about it."

"But you're a junior. You still have more than a year." He shots me a questioning look. "Well I know you and you're not me. I study for fun. I take extra and advanced classes because I actually enjoy it."

"Yeah but, you know, I think it's nice to have a stable thing after high school. Or at least something to look forward to. Or knowing that I'm going to be doing something after high school. Or knowing that my life is going to start after high school. I don't want to be lost, like that guy from last year, Stoner Brett. I saw him outside of Mckinley trying to enrol himself back in. It kind of hit me, you know. I should start doing something to avoid that."

"Wow, what happened next? And I highly doubt you would end up like him."

"Mr. Schuester and Figgins talked to him. I like Mr. Schue. I think he's honestly of the best teachers in Mckinley. And yeah, I know. But it just...it alarms you okay."

"Funny. If ever you get into Harvard or something or become class valedictorian, You have Stoner Brett to thank for that."

"Ha ha very funny." He replies sarcastically, a bit offended, I guess.

"I was kidding!"

"I know, and I'm still worried."

"You know what, don't be." I tell him, as I unconsciously touch his hand and then I awkwardly pull my hand away. "I'll help you." I pull out my laptop. "So, what's your top 1 choice for college?"

He awkwardly smiles. "Um..."

"What do you mean um?"

"Um...I don't know yet..."

I look at him with an eyebrow raised. I know more than half of the population of Mckinley didn't know where to go yet but I honestly thought he knew.

"Seriously? I've known since I was 10 that I want to be in Dartmouth, my parents' alma mater." He shrugs. "Okay, so I guess we are going to start with where. Where do you want to go." I begin browsing as I look for the college application folder on my laptop.

"Thank you, really."

"It's nothing. You have to start building your resume now though. Luckily it's not too late. You should have a lot of extra-curricular, and you should consider joining the school –"

"What do you think of the glee club?" He asks, and I look up. "I kind of want to join."

"Well I'm joining." I tell him. "You know, I think it'll look good on my resume."

"Well if you are then I guess I should too! I mean I kind of always wanted to, and I don't even know why I waited this long."

"Yeah. I'm excited, really." I turn back to my computer. "Now no more chit-chatting, we have a lot of things to do. There too many good colleges out there."

* * *

**AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 1! YAY! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I also might re-open the syoc for Warbler, Vocal Adrenaline, and Country Crawford Day characters. Hope you can submit!**


	7. Chapter 2: Gwen, Gabby and Marti

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I apologize for the long chapter update. I enjoyed summer way too much that I barely had the time to write. Ironically now that school's starting, I have all the time in the world. Please do review! And enjoy the story! Sorry and I hope you can still stick around! Will update soon, I swear!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Gwen Long's POV**

I hate Mckinley High.

Seriously! So many good schools out there but my parents had to enrol me here. It's not like we can't afford it. But they had to choose the nearest school.

If it weren't for that fat lunch lady I would still be in Country Crawford Day with my clique and expensive coffee. Apparently the school found out about how it was me who started the food poisoning incident to get rid of the disgusting fat lady in the cafeteria. I was doing everyone a favour! Who would want their lunch to be served by a sweaty pig? I look at her and I lose my appetite...everyone does. And the school kicked me out! Ungrateful!

So know I'm stuck in Mckinley. One more annoying jock coming up to me and asking me how it's like to be half-black and half-chinese I'll threaten to sue. Racism is so dominant in these halls. I am not against hierarchy, I was on top of my last school and I'm sure I would here with all the poor people lurking in the halls. But racism is unacceptable. So what if I'm half-black and half-chinese? I think it's exotic (and most of the Dalton Boys did).

One of the cheerleaders, Kitty Wilde they say, the head cheerleader "accidentally" bumps into me with her jock friends laughing from behind. This was the third time this week that she did that. And I was able to keep calm during the first two but I'm not going to let this slide.

"Are you doing that on purpose? Or is bumping into people a new, pathetic mental disease that you have?" I tell her, and she slowly turns to me with a glare on her face.

"On purpose, obviously." She walks up to me. "Listen, Casabooboo Chang." She starts to speak slowly like I was the retarded. "Here. In. Ohio. We. Have. Ranks. I. Rule. You. Suck. Now. Go. Cry."

"I transferred from Country Crawford Day fyi. My father is bigshot CEO and my mother is a fashion designer" I raise my voice for everyone to hear and be intimidated. "I can sue you."

"Oh really, sue me of what?" She snarkly replies. "You're not the only rich kid in Mckinley. No one cares, honestly. You can be as poor as Oliver Twist but as long as you have the right attitude you can be on top."

"Oh yeah, I pity you –"

"Thing is, no one cares if you're the love child of Obama and Xi Jin Ping. You're a freak. And things are going to be that way here so if you want to leave please do. It's hard for me to try to not insult you. You're making me a bad person." And with that, she leaves. Leaving me dumbfounded for the first time in my life. This is unfair. I'm the one who gets to say those things. I'm the popular one. I'm probably richer than 90 percent of the population.

I look around and I notice everyone staring. I hold my head up high as I try to hold back tears. I am not going to allow these losers to see me cry...and I will not cry. I rush into the lavatory hoping for a miracle and for karma to get the best of Kitty Wilde.

"Hey! Wait!" A voice calls after me, and I try my best to ignore it. "Dude, seriously! Stop! Wait!" I angrily turn around, and I see a mixed-race boy with really bad clothing choices. I angrily stop.

"What? If I hear an insult I swear I am going to punch you."

"No, no." He laughs. "Come on, I'm mixed race. Why the hell would I insult you." He laughs again, and extends an arm. "Jake Puckerman. I would've defended you, I swear. But I just broke up with Kitty and she's not taking it well so I had to lay low. That was really cool by the way. Usually no one stands up to her, including myself. It took me weeks to finally break up with her."

"Well I can't talk to you seriously knowing that you dated her. I'm judging you." I smile. "But oh well. Nice to meet you Jake Puckerman! I'm Gwendolyn Long."

"So I – and some of my friends – am hanging out tonight at this newly opened cafe downtown. We're kind of like the anti-Kitty Wilde group. Not exactly, but you know. Maybe you would like to come? It's open mic tonight!"

"I'd love that." I grab his phone from his pocket. "See you tonight."

* * *

**Gabby Connor's POV**

Wearing my cheerios uniform as I walk down the halls of Mckinley is like protection - armour. For the past 2 years that I've been here walking down these halls was a struggle. And then I joined the cheerios yesterday. When Coach Sue asked me to pick up a brand new uniform, I couldn't be happier. I immediately wore it, and I have to say, I felt more confident. Confident enough to join the glee club. I always wanted to since my freshman year, but I was too scared. But with my cheerios uniform on I no longer fear rejection from glee.

For the past 2 years I had to endure all the remarks, the teasing and the random slushies. Now with my uniform on, I can feel safe. That I'm no longer a targer. With my uniform on, I am able to walk down these halls without the fear of getting ice into my bra.

I walk into the auditorium exactly on time...I didn't want to go too early because I didn't know anyone on the team. The rest of the cheerleaders were inside, some of them warming up. I notice some of the cheerleaders eyeing me up and down. I was the new kid here. Apparently I'm one of the two new cheerleaders.

"Ugh Mckinley High is so full of freaks." a raven-haired cheerleader announces as she walks into the auditorium and heads towards a couple of cheerios crowding by the bleachers. "You guys know Ms. Disney Freak, right? The one who won't stop singing about how lovely the day is. Well my locker is next to her and she was staring at the mirror and she was singing 'I feel pretty' in an annoying kind of way."

I don't typically eavesdrop but her voice was so loud that everyone could hear what she was saying.

"And then on my way here I bumped into that scary looking goth with purple streaks on her hair and she cursed me and muttered something about 'revenge' and 'karma'. And have you guys seen the blackanese weirdo who has been walking around school telling everyone about how wealthy she is." The girl buries her face on her hand. "No one cares!"

"Well I have her in at least 3 classes, and god how I want to punch her. I literally just ran into her in the hallway and if it weren't for my newly done nails I would've smacked her. I did, however, give her a piece of my mind." a small blonde cheerio gracefully walks in with a smug look on her face. Everyone knows her name – the head cheerleader Kitty Wilde. "Stop stressing yourself over that freak, Monroe, you're starting to get wrinkles." She says with a small smile. "On the floor everyone in 10...9..."

Everyone immediately sits on the floor of the auditorium as Kitty remains standing, establishing her authority. "Who are the newbies here?"

I raise my hand immediately.

"Names. The mixed-raced one should go first in case you might accuse me of favouring the blonde."

"I'm Bree, I'm a freshman. I—"

"Okay, next." She says as she turns her head towards me. I can feel all eyes on me.

"Uh, I'm Gabby Connor. I'm a junior and I just...uh joined."

"We know that." Kitty sharply replies. "Why did you just join?"

"Uh...um...I guess...uh..." I can feel my face turning red. "Um..."

"This is not the King's speech can you please stop stammering."

"Um..yeah, I'm sorry." I force myself to snap out of it. "I...I guess I thought that I wasn't ready yet. And that being here would look good for my resume and I get to do what I love."

"Yawn." She replies with an annoyed tone in her voice. "I was waiting for the 'I'm sick of being treated as a loser and well hey I could dance maybe it would help me become popular' response but oh well that's valid."

"Anyway" Kitty says. "I want everyone to spread and lie flat on the floor. We're doing push-ups."

* * *

_(...in the Girl's Locker Room after Cheerios Practice)_

That was probably the worst first day ever. Coach Sue was absent today, so Kitty took over and made it hard on everyone (I don't know how the Coach is but I assume Kitty was just power tripping). And it was clear that everyone was pissed off with what she was making us do, but too scared to stand up to her. I'm glad practice was over, now I could head home and start to rehearse for my glee audition.

"Hey newbie." The raven-haired cheerleader who was ranting earlier comes up to me, alongside two other cheerios. "Gemma, right?"

"No, um, it's Gabby."

"Oh." She shrugs. "I'm Elle. I just wanted to say you did well earlier. Your stamina's impressive. I mean everyone wanted to kill Kitty but you looked so relax."

"Thank you.."

"So me and the other girls are heading to this new coffee house down town, we wanted to check it out. If it's a bust then we're heading over to my place to chill. Maybe you would like to come?"

And then it hit me – is this happening? I'm being invited to a party..or well, a gathering or something.

"Oh...I..."

"Don't worry. Kitty's not invited." She whispers. "Come on! You need this. It's hard to not have a friend on the squad."

"Well, if that's the case then I'm in!" I say, as I try to keep calm. I've never been this excited in my life.

* * *

**Marti Kessler's POV**

My typical Friday night involves a). Me spending time with my friends b). Hanging out in an awesome place c). Having fun. But tonight is definitely not it.

I'm not a social butterfly. I don't usually get along with a lot of people and I admit I can be awkward sometimes. But when I'm with friends I can loosen up, I can be their cool goth friend. However, Jake Puckerman decided to bring a plus one tonight – which I usually don't mind. But he brought someone so annoying that any time soon I would punch her if she doesn't stop talking about how great her life is.

My crowd involves just a few people – Jake Puckerman, really cool dude. Alex Tanaka one of my best bro's. Chip and Mack, former Skanks who decided to leave the group. Usually we love to just hang out and jam, music is kind of our bonding. We're definitely not a band but we just love it when we create music. Weeks ago I discovered this cafe – Spiral. It has a hint of goth and artsy and it was haven for me, we had the place to ourselves. Up until now. Not only did Jake decide to bring this annoying blabbermouth, but apparently Mckinley has heard about the place and it's swarming with jocks and cheerleaders. King jock Axel even took our usual spot. It's open mic for god's sake and I can't even enjoy it.

"Here's your coffee, mam." The waitress – a beautiful brunette hands me the coffee. I know this girl. She goes to my school. I've seen her around, but I never got to talk to her. I did, however, sign my name on the glee club sign-up sheet because she did.

"Dude." I nudge Alex who was looking just annoyed as I was with Gwen. "Do you remember the girl I was talking about, the reason why I joined the glee club?" I point to her. "That's her. We've been coming here for weeks but this is the first time I saw her. Is she new here?"

"Obviously." Alex replied. "Maybe it's destiny. I mean she got you, Marti Kessler, queen of the I'm-too-cool-for-everything to join the glee club. Now she's here. Go talk to her."

"You do realize there's a 60 percent chance she's straight?"

"Well there's still 40 percent, right?"

"Come on Alex. You know me. I'm not the I can just walk up to any woman type. And what if she's straight."

"Are you crushing on that loser?" Gwen tells me, and I raise an eyebrow. "I know her. She goes to Crawford Country Day. She's the daughter of that fat cafeteria lady that I was telling you about."

"No." I reply. "She goes to our school. I've seen her a couple of times.

Gwen makes a face and mutters something about she's probably haunting her. I roll my eyes and ignore her.

I watch the girl walk over to Axel Williams and the other cheerleaders to serve coffee. Xander Martin, his best friend was doing this weird dance that was making everyone laugh. He does a spin and he accidentally bumps into the girl, which causes her to lose balance and spill coffee all over the cheerleader next to Axel.

The cheerleader lets out a scream and the room becomes silent.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Axel, after a short pause, stands up and screams at the girl. "That was hot coffee for god's sake."

"I'm so sorry." The brunette says, looking like she was about to cry.

"It's okay it was an accident –" the cheerleader says. "Axel I'm fine. It hit my skirt anyway I wasn't burned or –"

"I know you must be dumb or something to be here working as a waitress but are you serious? You could've burned her."

"Axel it was my fault." Xander interrupts.

"Dude no she's the waitress she should've been more careful." He pushes Xander aside and walks up to the girl.

I couldn't let this happen. I stand up and I walk to them. I notice Jake and Alex doing the same.

"Hey!" I call out to him. "What the hell is your problem? It was an accident dude, back off."

Axel starts to laugh, and takes a step closer. "I was simply defending my right as a customer."

"Well you were clearly stepping on her right as a waitress." Alex speaks up.

"Shut up, Tanaka." Axel replies. "You wouldn't want to start a fight with me."

"Oh we would." Jake says, and Axel clutches his fists. I wouldn't mind beating this a-hole up.

"Dude." Xander Martin speaks up. "It was an accident, it was my fault."

"DUDE BACK ME UP HERE." Axel says, which causes Jake to let out a loud sneer.

"Axel you overreacted. I'm sorry...let's just enjoy the night okay, we're causing a scene."

"Seriously, Xander?" Axel furiously grabs his back "Let's go Elle. My night's ruined. I am never, ever coming back here and I swear to all of you that school's not going to be easy. Including you Xander." And with that, he grabs the hand of the cheerleader and they head straight out.

I cannot believe I didn't video tape that. King Axel's face was priceless.

"I'm so sorry." Xander apologizes to the brunette who was looking so scared. The other cheerleaders begin to grab their bags some even muttered something about refusing to pay.

The brunette looks down, obviously worried about having to pay.

I look at Alex with a pleading look on my face. Jake nudges him and he grabs his wallet.

"Here. Let me pay." Alex hands her the money, and she takes a step back.

"Oh no! I'll just...no I can't. You guys already stood up to Axel for me. I'm guessing you go to Mckinley because he knows you, so he'll probably make your lives miserable."

"No we insist" I tell her. "I'm Marti by the way. This is Jake, and Alex."

"Marley. I go to Mckinley too."

"You should get this, Marley. We insist." Jake tells her, and after a few seconds of silence Marley agrees.

"Thank you so much. It's my first day. If there's anything I could do for you –"

"Actually." I say. "You can help us get rid of those tone-deaf cheerleaders hogging open mic and get us up there?"

"I can do that. Thank you, again."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I swear I'll try to write asap.**


End file.
